


Following the Whiskey Trail

by Plastraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Curtain Fic, M/M, author has issues with verb tenses and punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is better than Severus had hoped it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Whiskey Trail

Severus set the glass of scotch down on the small table at his elbow and licked his quill before writing more scathing words onto the manuscript. His malicious chuckle was broken by the sound of the wards chiming. 

Ah, Harry was home. 

Harry swept into the room with his usual exuberance. Setting his cloak and bag onto the end of the sofa he sat down next to Severus with an expression on his face that Severus couldn’t discern. Something inside Severus tightened. Harry‘s face was usually so open, and looks like this one had always boded ill for Severus. 

Harry took the quill and manuscript placing them aside before clutching convulsively onto Severus’ long thin fingers.

“I have something to tell you. I don’t know…” Harry paused and licked his lips. 

The brat looked so guilty, Severus could feel a frown forming between his brows. 

“I…” Harry was gripping his fingers so tightly Severus couldn’t feel the tips of them. What could Harry be--? Something unpleasant occurred to Severus. Oh. 

Yes, well, he had always known it would end, at some point, but he'd assumed there would be more screaming and hexing involved, perhaps even a trip to St. Mungos, or Azkaban. He glared down at the young man.

“Severus, I, uh…I mean. Uh.”

Severus had had enough! “For Merlin’s sake Potter if you’ve found someone else, have the decency to not make a production of the thing.” 

“What?” Harry looked confused for a moment. “Don’t joke Severus! I’m trying to be serious here.” 

The brat had the nerve to look exasperated with him! Severus hadn’t been joking, not in the slightest. 

“I was called to Mr. Grainthrope’s office today.”

“Oh, not again Potter, so help me if you’ve gotten yourself sacked…” His threat was stopped by Harry squeezing his hands and speaking.

“No, I’ve been offered a promotion.” Harry gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“But, that’s good news is it not?” He trailed off. 

“Yes…but, well, it’s in Portree .”

“Scotland?”

“The Isle of Skye.” Harry grimaced. 

“So far?” Severus asked. 

“Yes.” 

So Harry was leaving him then. Once again not what he had anticipated, but inevitable if one thought about it for long enough. The idea that an attractive young man like Harry would shackle himself to someone like Severus was preposterous. Even so his chest felt suddenly tight, as if he couldn’t breathe? 

“I mean I know it’s not London or anything, but you can do your work anywhere, you do most of it through owl post now as it is. It’s not forever, it’s only a five year post,” Harry rushed on, scowling at his surroundings, “and admit it you hate this place as much as I do.” 

It was true Harry had hated this flat (and London for that matter) from the moment he had moved in with Severus. As it had been less expensive than Harry’s previous building and the fireplace in the downstairs lobby was connected to the Floo Network they’d decided to live here. 

Since then Harry had been carefully saving a portion of his pay packet every week for a deposit on a new place. 

“They’re paying for all of our moving expenses. It wouldn’t cost us a thing. Oh, and there’s company housing. 

Think of it, a real house with a bit of garden that you can fill with all the noxious weeds you want.” Severus could feel himself puffing up to contradict the idea that potion ingredients were anything like weeds, but the brat was still talking and the moment passed. 

“There’s even a small outbuilding that would be perfect for a potion‘s lab. It would be years until we could afford something like that on our own. So, what do you think?” 

What did he think? As long as Mister Harry-boy-who-lived-Potter refused to capitalize on his name it could very well be years until they could afford a house with a garden and lab. Bloody mindedness which didn't help anybody, that’s what Severus thought! 

Harry was looking at him expectantly and it took Severus several moments to realize that Harry wasn't asking for his opinion on the value of their Gringott's vault, he was asking Severus to move with him. 

Severus was dumbfounded! Harry wanted Severus to move with him. For the first time in as long as he could remember Severus couldn’t think of a thing to say.

“Well think about it anyway. I told them I’d need a few days, to work you around to my way of things.” Harry smirked at him. “I’m going to go shower and change clothes.”

Harry was up on and off of the couch before Severus could collect himself, but then turned at the door, “ I don’t really feel like cooking. Do you want to go out tonight, there’s that new Indian place down the road? Or we could do take away if you want?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay then give me about half an hour.” He started stripping off as he turned to leave the room. 

“Harry, I mean yes.” 

“I heard you, I’ll be back in a tick!” Harry’s muffled voice came from inside the shirt that was halfway over his head. 

“Harry.”

Harry finished taking the shirt off and turned curiously toward Severus, but hastened to speak when he saw the seriousness of Severus’ face. “Listen, I understand, this is a big step, no hurry. Okay? You don't have to decide right now or anything. I'll just...”

“Potter! Stop blathering for one blasted moment. I’m saying yes to the move.”

“Yes? Truly?” Harry rushed back to the sofa “Are you really sure about this?”

“I wouldn’t have said so otherwise.”

“But it’s such…”

“Enough, I don‘t wish to discuss this further, or I‘ll just change my mind!” He couldn’t quite keep the smirk from his lips before Harry saw it and the relief on Harry’s face was obvious. 

Harry leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Severus’, “Thank you!” 

He was halfway to the door again when Severus stopped him, “What would you have done if I’d said no?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, “Well, it’s not as if I don’t enjoy my work here and we almost have enough saved for our own place nothing grand mind you, but it would have been all right. Which isn’t to say I’m not happy you decided to say yes.” Harry gave him a glowing smile.

As Severus finally realized that Harry hadn’t ever planned on leaving him regardless of his decision, the tightness in his chest loosened and he felt truly relaxed for the first time since Harry had come home that evening. 

“Oh no, I just thought of something, how’m I going to tell Ron and Hermione? Oh! And Molly?” 

Ahhh…yes! Severus could feel something quite close to contentment fill his body. 

No Weasley’s popping up on his doorstep every ten minutes, his very own garden, a potion’s lab, and of course Harry. And not that it was either here or there but didn’t they make some of the best Scotch on the Isle of Skye? 

Wicked laughter escaped from Severus and Harry tried to look offended before giving in and joining him. 

Yes, life was turning out to be a great deal better than Severus Snape had anticipated.


End file.
